cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleston Rift
A star cluster within the Attican Traverse or near-border of the Terminus Systems. Human and volus entities have staked mining and colonization claims on various worlds in this cluster. Though most planets have rich resources, development on some of them is hindered because of inhospitable environments. Civilian travellers are encouraged to heed advisories by local governments due to noticeable levels of piracy. The Systems Alliance has a vested political interest in the Caleston Rift, as it's dependent on element zero acquired from the worlds in this cluster. Post-Reaper War, the Caleston Rift connects to Sentry Omega, the Kepler Verge, the Phoenix Massing, Hawking Eta, and the Pangaea Expanse on the relay network. Systems * Avakk System: Avakk III * Aysur System: Agnun, Shasu, Dranen (Arvuna), Alformus, Shir, Tamgauta * Balor System: Cernunnos, Caleston, Bres, Elathia, Partholon * Solveig System: Surtur, Sinmara, Thrivaldi * Talava System: Aitarus, Kaushus, Maitrum, Taitus * Vies System * Yakawa System: Sakata, Nambu, Maskawa, Karumto, Kobayashi * Yutha System: A Vies holding, Reaper War The star at the heart of the Solveig System shows signs of erupting prematurely into a red giant. In preparation for the day when the critical warning went out, the extranet channel from the research station at Sinmara, a moon of the system's first planet, was given top priority throughout the comm. buoys in the system. The chances of such a signal being received over the sun’s magnetic interference at that time was low, but relegating it to a lower channel proved politically untenable. The precaution would bear fruit, though admittedly not in the way it was intended. When the Reapers entered the system, researchers onboard the station sent out an early warning throughout the Caleston Rift. Though the station was taken apart with impunity, the warning bought millions of people time. The refuelling stations at Thrivaldi (also in the Solveig System) had long been plagued by a rash of pirate attacks. These pirates ironically became a blessing during the war, defending the stations from Reaper detachments and guiding weary military cruisers into port for refuelling (albeit usually for a price). They were granted amnesty by the Systems Alliance for their services at the end of the war, and most of these pirates chose to continue working the station. They weren't the only ones to benefit. Over 500,000 prisoners were detained on Maitrum (Talava System) by the turians, only a handful of which had ever managed even a temporary escape. Many of the prisoners had their cases revisited during the war by the Turian Hierarchy, which allowed them to volunteer their services under newly formed Penitentiary Legions to commute their sentence. While amnesty was never on the table, these prisoners were promised that they would be transferred to a medium-security rehabilitation centre off-world. Almost every single prisoner that was offered the deal accepted immediately. Aftermath of the War The rift bore the deprivations of the initial post-Reaper months better than most. Eldfell-Ashland Energy maintained mining operations on the moon Caleston (which gives its name to the cluster), providing the largest source of starship drive core material in the Attican Traverse. EAE's self-reliance policy kept it and most of its holdings safe from the chaos of the relay damage at the end of the war. With almost every service the relay loss could have threatened having already been installed into the planet's infrastructure, its residents weren't left wanting. This made Caleston attractive, and put Eldfell-Ashland into a very advantageous position. The corporation arguably runs the whole planet now. A couple of years after the war, with the relays up and running again, Caleston and the Systems Alliance released a joint statement confirming that the Syneu-Arcturus Treaty of 2184 would be honoured by both parties. The Treaty gives the Systems Alliance right of passage to the Caleston Rift in return for protection against military and pirate threats. In the latest agreement, the Alliance agreed to purchase the majority of its element zero and fuel needs from the Caleston trade republic in return for favourable bulk prices and supply routes to isolated worlds in the region, such as Ontarom. Negotiations were ongoing in relation to the possible construction of an Alliance naval base in the Rift. This declaration comes despite rumours of tensions between the two nations, allegedly over reports that members of a SAMC brigade defected to the Caleston Army during the time the Traverse was cut off from the rest of the Alliance. Both parties reiterated their commitment to the Treaty when questioned and the Alliance’s representative, Captain Shayma Tabah, stated that military co-operation remained a priority. In 2190, the rift became a warzone with the declaration of the Systems Alliance-Vies War of 2190, when the Republic of Vies antagonized both Caleston and Alliance forces. Category:Locations Category:Clusters Category:Attican Traverse